Shon'ne
The Shon'ne are the universe's most intelligent species to date. Their technology is extremely advanced and made to be perfectly logical in all of its designs and functions. Evolutionarily, they have created their bodies specifically to be the most efficient, and their young are born only through select breeding in order to produce the most fit genes. Any member of the species found to be less intelligent, or functionally useless to the society, is banished from the planet. Appearence The Shon'ne have been evolving for the entirety of their existence in this universe, and it is very likely they will continue to do so as they learn more and more about the most efficient ways to survive. They are covered in fluffy fur, have four arms, long tails, and antennae, as well as animal-like, digitigrade legs. The females of the species also have horns, and tendrils below their jaws. The males have larger antennae than the females, and lack these horns and tendrils. Male shon'ne will often have a small tuft of fur on the ends of their tails, while the females do not. The Shon'ne have selectively bred themselves for centuries, to only retrain useful evolutionary traits. Originally, they simply evolved in order to survive the environment of their planet, but they slowly began to create themselves specifically for efficiency rather than survival, once their technology became advanced enough for them to live fairly comfortably. Their planet is known to be quite cool, but not freezing, so their fur keeps them warm, but it is thin enough to not overheart them. Their antennae are sensory devices, almost a sixth sense if you will, that warns them of nearby danger. The radius of this sense differs between gender, males tending to have larger areas of effect. Their multiple arms were the first trait to be specifically bred, after a genetic defect hundreds of years ago. They allow for more tasks to be completed at once, dramatically increasing their efficiency. Their legs are structured in such a way that they are able to stand for long periods of time without faltering, as well as give them incredible speed and leaping height. Originally, the females had horns specifically for defensive purposes, but they now double as a status symbol. Societal Structure Continuing on their theme of efficiency, the Shon'ne society is intended to follow that same idea. The hierarchy is based entirely on their intelligence and skill. Nearly from birth, young Shon'ne are raised and watched as they grow, and the are consistently tested until they mature, at which point they are sorted into a rank. The Shon'ne mature within a similar time to an Earth month, another evolutionary advantage which allows them to always have a good amount of members. Their lifespans are incredibly long, lasting near one-thousand years. The ranks are split by sex, and each one has its own miniature hierarchy. Males are considered the weaker of the two sexes, judged by their smaller stature and less bulky bodies. They are usually reserved for manual labor ranks, and expendable space travel. Any males who are considered above average in traits can become breeding males, the highest honor for a male and the production of all children. Males are actually the only sex with fertile organs, so all the breeding can be done without female intervention. On the other hand, females are the fancier ranks. They make up most government positions, make decisions among the society, and oversee the work of the males. Only a female is able to be the chief, or the leader of the society, and their reign can last their whole lifespan. Usually a chief is specifically bred and raised as such, but the rank can be challenged by high-ranking females. The chief has the biggest horns, any female found with bigger horns is forced to file them down. Shon'ne Names Shon'ne names are based entirely around a two-step number/letter combination. Each rank has a specific letter coordination, showing off their rank. Following the letters, is a number combination which numbers each member of the group so they can be indentified. The chief is the only member of the species who is given a unique name. The only other exception to this is ship crews, which have specific names withing their crews which denote crew rank. Female * Current Chief - Calyssa * Support Chief - A * Advisor - B * Congress - C * Overseers - D * Nurses - E * Servers - F Male * Breeder - G * Trainer - H * Builder - I * Grower - J * Ship Crew - K * Slaves - L Example: G-2 = a high-rank breeding male Ship crews are simply given an extra letter to set apart each crew. Example: KA-1 = a pilot on a ship called KA. Any amount of letters can be added if their are more crews than there are letters. Shon'ne Traits Ability Score Increase Your Intelligence Score increases by +2 Age Shon'ne are not children for long, and reach maturity within a month. They live for nearly 1,000 years. Alignment Most Shon'ne do not believe in things such as violence or war, as they consider is useless and a waste of time. They tend to lean towards the Lawful end of the spectrum, but some may deviate, and many that are banished often become more radical. Size Male shon'ne can be between 4-6ft tall. Females are much larger, between 6-8ft. Rank Advantage Each rank of Shon'ne is raised a different way and therefore have different skills. Choose a rank for your alien and gain and extra +1 to the listed ability score. Super-Intelligence You have advantage on Intelligence checks. Tech-Head You can learn to use any type of technology regardless of its origin, and are proficient in any technology from the Shon'ne home planet, Luater. Languages You can speak both Common and Shon'ne. Notable Shon'ne -Calyssa -KZ-12 Male.png|a male shon'ne shon'ne- dick.png|Shon'ne genitals. Category:Races